batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gotham (T.V Series)
Gotham is an American crime television series developed by Bruno Heller, based on characters published by DC Comics and appearing in the Batman franchise, primarily those of James Gordon and Thomas Wayne. The series stars Ben McKenzie as the young Gordon and Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Thomas Wayne, while Heller executive produces along with Danny Cannon, who also directed the pilot. It's set on Earth 8 in the Arrowverse. Cast Series Regulars ' * Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Thomas Wayne/Batman * Ben McKenzie as James Gordon * Donal Louge as Harvey Bullock * Robin Lord Taylor as Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin * Erin Richards as Barbara Kean * Sean Pertwee as Alfred Pennyworth * Chris Chalk as Lucius Fox * Nicholas D'Agosto as District Attorney Harvey Dent * Zabryna Guevara as Sarah Essen * Camren Bicondova as Selina "Cat" Kyle * Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma * Jada Pinkett Smith as Fish Mooney * Victoria Cartagena as Renee Montoya * Andrew Stewart-Jones as Ethan Bennett * John Doman as Carmine Falcone * David Mazouz as Bruce Wayne Confirmed Plotlines * In the season finale, there will be a flashback where a young Bruce Wayne watches Thomas Wayne operate on Carmine Falcone before he died and when Falcone was gunned down by gangster Luigi Maroni. * There will a crossover with Arrow where Walter Steele comes to Gotham City for a conference and where the Queen Consolidated building will be seen as one of the businesses operating. Seasons Season 1 Thomas Wayne returns to Gotham after two years away training with Ra's Al Ghul & The League of Assassins in Nanda Parbat. Thomas is traumatized by the murder of his son Bruce Wayne and his wife Martha Wayne since Thomas felt it was his fault that they died. A new recruit in the Gotham City Police Department named James Gordon is paired with veteran detective Harvey Bullock and Gordon decides to go after Batman after learning that he is real while being unaware the Thomas is the vigilante. While trying to clean Gotham of crime and corruption, Thomas and Gordon becomes allies due to being involved with criminals such as Carmine Falcone, Fish Mooney, and Luigi Maroni. Eventually, Gordon is forced to form an unlikely friendship with Thomas, who has become the masked hero the Gotham deserves. Episodes Season 1 # '"Pilot"-'Thomas spends time training with Ra's Al Ghul, Talia Al Ghul, and the League of Assassins in Nanda Parbat. Thomas recieves flashbacks on the night of his family's murder after getting angered at Ra's Al Ghul for saying that it was his fault that they died. In the flashbacks, rookie detective James Gordon and his partner Harvey Bullock are assigned to the case of the murder of Bruce and Martha Wayne (Brette Taylor), which was witnessed by street orphan Selina Kyle. Gordon meets Thomas and promises him that he will find the killer. Gordon and Bullock both suspect a parolee named Mario Pepper, whom Bullock shoots when he flees and attacks Gordon. They discover that Pepper had been framed, leading them to mobster Fish Mooney, an associate of Don Carmine Falcone. Mooney has them captured, but Falcone spares them upon his arrival. In exchange, Falcone orders Gordon to kill Oswald Cobblepot, a low-level member of Mooney's gang and informant for Gotham MCU investigators Renee Montoya and Crispus Allen. Gordon fakes Cobblepot's death, and tells him never to return to Gotham. Thomas decides to betray Ra's Al Ghul after learning about his plans for Gotham and ends up burning down his home while saving Talia in the process. # "'Selina Kyle"-'Thomas returns to Gotham City where he decides to go on a surveillance mission in the seedy East End, where teenage prostitute Holly Robinson propositions him. He is drawn into a brawl with her pimp and several prostitutes, including Selina Kyle. Corrupt detective Henshaw shoots Thomas and takes him into his squad car, but Thomas manages to escape. Thomas reaches Wayne Manor, barely alive, and sits praying for guidance in his war against crime. A bat crashes through a window and settles on the bust, giving him inspiration. Meanwhile, the murder of a homeless man leads Gordon and Bullock to investigate the abductions of street kids by Patti (Lili Taylor) and Doug (Frank Whaley) at seedy East End, who are underlings of Dr. Francis Dulmacher, A.K.A the Dollmaker and have been posing as members of the Mayor's Homeless Outreach Program. After Patti and Doug escape, with Quillinformer worker Morry Quillan (Wayne Duvall) captured, Mayor Aubrey James (Richard Kind) announces plans to help Gotham's homeless kids, which involves rounding them up and shipping them out of town. Patti and Doug return and hijack one of the buses of street kids, including Selina Kyle. After Bullock's interrogation of Quillan, Gordon obtains a clue that leads to Trident International Shipping. Gordon and Bullock arrive and catch Patti and Doug while encountering Kyle. While Bruce has plans to find a way to help the children, Gordon meets with Kyle who states that she has been watching him during his visits with Bruce and might have some information on the person who shot Bruce and Martha Wayne. # '"The Balloonman"-'Gordon and Bullock track a vigilante who targets corrupt Gotham citizens and nicknamed "Balloonman" for strapping his victims to weather balloons. Montoya and Allen question Gordon about Cobblepot, who returns to Gotham to get revenge on Mooney. He gets a job at Don Luigi Maroni's restaurant, and is befriended by Luigi Maroni (David Zayas) himself. Thomas decides to let the Balloon Man continue killing corrupt Gotham citizens and Fish Mooney has Falcone's lover Natalia murdered after Falcone's men severely beat a waiter with whom Mooney had been sexually coupled. Gordon realizes that "Balloonman" is social worker Davis Lamond (Dan Bakkedahl), who was driven to become the Balloonman because of corrupt officials refusing to aid children on the streets. He warns Gordon that more vigilantes will follow in his path. At his apartment later, Gordon receives a surprise visit from Cobblepot. # '"Arkham"-'Gordon learns of the Arkham Plan when he visits Thomas Wayne, where Alfred mentions that Falcone and Mayor James are backing the project that will improve the Arkham District. An unnamed hitman (Hakeem Kae-Kazim) has been targeting the city council members involved in the Arkham Project. Thomas decides to help as Batman and kills the hit man by breaking his neck in front of Gordon. Meanwhile, Cobblepot gets promoted to manager by Luigi Maroni after saving a bag of money from three masked men and the death of the manager. Later, Cobblepot kills the three masked robbers who had attacked Maroni's restaurant, who it turns out had been hired for just that purpose by Cobblepot himself, by serving them poisoned cannoli. # '"Viper"-'Thomas gets invited to the wedding of Sophia Gigante to the son of a rival crime family and realizes that Falcone is trying to get him to help launder the money made by his mob. A new drug called "Viper" (which is a prototype of Venom) is hitting the street, which endows the user with super-strength, but eventually kills them. Maroni plans to rob a casino owned by Falcone, and Cobblepot reveals his past. Gordon learns that "Viper" is being distributed at Falcone's wedding. Gordon shoots the canister on the roof and former WellZyn employee Stan Potolsky (Daniel London) is exposed, jumping off as he suggests they check out Warehouse 39, where Gordon and Bullock later find nothing. As Mooney makes plans to conspire against Falcone with her lover and Russian mob boss Nikolai, a disguised Liza visits him in the park where she shares her opera music with him. # '"Spirit of The Goat"-'Ten years ago, a masked killer calling himself the "Spirit of the Goat" targeted the first born of Gotham City's elite. The Goat targets a girl named Shelley Lawson, which leads a younger Bullock and his partner Detective Dix (Dan Hedaya) to try and rescue her. When Lawson is found dead, they find the killer, Randall Milkie, who claims that "Randall Milkie is dead" as he tries to attack them. Milkie is shot down by Bullock after Dix falls through a trap door and ends up badly injured. Ten years later, Bullock finds Robert Hastings' daughter, Amanda, murdered by someone with the same "Goat" motive. Upon surgery, Harvey sees a penny inside her neck, Milkie's trademark, which only he and Dix knew, which meant that he was not an imposter. Thomas learns that Andrea Beaumount had been kidnapped by the Ghost and decides to save her as Batman since he is in love with her. Bullock discovers that Hastings' psychotherapist Dr. Marks (Susan Misner) hypnotized both Milkie and the new killer to become the Goat to scare Gotham City's rich and corrupt. The "murder" of Cobblepot is also investigated, with Gordon the prime suspect as Montoya and Bennett finally find a witness near the river. When they attempt to arrest Gordon and Bullock, Cobblepot enters the police station, causing friction between Bullock and Gordon. # "'The Penguin's Umbrella"-Gordon takes Barbara to the bus station, telling her to leave Gotham. Cobblepot leads Maroni enforcer Frankie Carbone and two other henchmen to Nikolai's hideout, killing him and Carbone. The escalating mob war is put down with a land trade between the two mafia families. A drunken Bullock re-evaluates his choice for helping Gordon, and the two partners attempt to arrest the mayor and Falcone, but they give up when it is revealed that Falcone and hitman Victor Zsasz have Barbara, who had come back to try and negotiate with Falcone for Gordon. As Falcone later tends to his chickens, Cobblepot visits him, and Falcone tells him that everything is going as Cobblepot predicted. In a flashback to the night they had met Gordon, it is shown that Cobblepot and Falcone had formed a deal, in which Falcone would place Gordon in charge of killing Cobblepot, giving Cobblepot a chance at surviving, and in exchange, Cobblepot would forge an alliance with Maroni, snitching for Falcone. Cobblepot tells Falcone that Mooney and Nikolai are conspiring against him. # "The Mask"-'Thomas decides to help Gordon and Bullock investigate Roman Sionis (Todd Stashwick) who is hosting an illegal and deadly fight club where the victims are those who applied for Sionis Investments. Meanwhile, Liza's loyalty to Fish Mooney begins to falter when she learns of Mooney's plan to eventually kill Don Falcone, but Mooney presses her to steal a ledger from the Falcone's office that may be used to incriminate him. When Thomas is caught at the site of the fight club, Bullock asks GCPD for help finding Thomas. After "The Mask" and those involved are arrested, Thomas learns from Gordon that Selina was apprehended after robbing a dress store. # '"Harvey Dent"-'Thomas begins to believe that Falcone had his family murdered and agrees to have Selina stay at Wayne Manor for her protection. Thomas begins to investigate Fish Mooney's night club by posing as a customer, however a gangster named Big Bat threatens Fish since he wants protection money from her and Thomas decides to kill Big Bat as Batman since he doesn't want any distractions in his investigation. Meanwhile, Gordon leaves a message on Barbara's phone, unaware that she is secretly having an affair with Sophia Gigante, who is angry at Falcone for making her engage in a forced marriage. # '"Scarification"-'Through Selina Kyle, Fish enlist the help of an infamous family of arsonists called the Pike brothers to target Falcone's cache of money. Thomas kills one of the Pikes when targeting Fish' illegal business, forcing the rest to use their stepsister Bridgit (Michelle Veintimilla), to help. During another heist, the Pike Brothers abandon Bridgit as Gordon and Bullock attempt to stop the Pikes and she is forced to flee with Selina's help, accidentally killing a member of the strike force. Thomas has tea with Falcone and Falcone kills an Irish mobster named Erin Mckillen since he blames her for his money getting burned. # '"By Fire"-'After moving away from the Pike brothers and in with Selina Kyle, Bridgit Pike is abducted and further abused by the Pike Brothers after attempting to leave Gotham City. Bridgit snaps and murders the other Pike Brothers, beginning a crime spree. After a visit to Selina's hideout, Thomas arrives at the Pike Brothers apartment where they find them dead. Selina asks Gordon to make sure nothing happens to Bridget, however Bridget is killed in a struggle with Thomas, who tried to help as Batman which makes Selina angry at Gordon. Meanwhile Pike is alive but her entire body is burned. She is taken to Indian Hill where the underground division of Wayne Enterprises is where they secretly performs inhumane experiments on super-powered beings. It is stated that the body armor she uses melts onto her, rendering her fireproof. Gordon begins to suspect that Thomas Wayne is Batman and decides to go after him since he wants to takeout his anger on him. # '"Resistance Is Futile"-'Gordon decides to set up a trap for Thomas by making it look like that Sarah Essen as being mugged. Thomas shows up as Batman and Essen holds Thomas at gunpoint, but Thomas disarms her and flees to an abandoned building. Essen fraudulently orders a bomb dropped on it, forcing Batman into the fortified basement. A SWAT team is sent in, led by trigger-happy Lieutenant Branden, whom Thomas attempts to trap in the basement. Branden manages to climb out of the trap through a collapsed chimney, and joins in the gun battle. Enraged as the team’s careless gunfire injures several people outside, Thomas beats the team into submission, but is wounded during the fighting. Using a signal device to attract the bats of his cave to distract the police and conceal himself, Thomas escapes amid the chaos. Thomas decides to kidnap Gordon in the end and hold him prisoner in the bat cave. # '"Flamingos"-'Jealous of James Gordon, Sophia goes to an underground killer agency and pays to have him assassinated. Thomas continues to hold Gordon prisoner in the bat cave until Gordon finds a way to escape. Fearful that Gordon knows too much, Thomas investigates Barbara Kean's condo as Batman where Gordon finds a dear john letter that Barbara left behind. The killers arrive; Gordon and Thomas manage to fend them off, but Barnes is severely injured. Police reinforcements arrive, but are eliminated by another hired killer named Eduardo Flamingo (Raúl Castillo). After coming close to killing him, Thomas arrests Flamingo, but, before being placed in his cell, Flamingo kills another officer. That makes Gordon feel guilty since he felt that Thomas is needed to be a killer in Gotham. # '"The Fearsome Doctor Crane"-'Gordon and Bullock both investigate a serial killer who is targeting members of a fear support group and extracting their adrenal glands as he uses their greatest fear against them. After a brief encounter with Selina Kyle, Gordon visits Thomas who, in light of Selena's recent claim of false witness towards his family's killer's identity, absolves Gordon of his promise to find him. Gordon and Bullock discover that the serial killer is Gerald Crane (Julian Sands), the father of Jonathan Crane (Charlie Tahan), who had been posing as "Todd", a member of the same support group as his victims. Meanwhile, a mobster named Bruno Tess tries to get Butch Gilzean to join Chuckie Sol's crew and deal with Fish, Butch kills Bruno. # '"The Scarecrow"-'When Gerald Crane targets another victim, James Gordon and Harvey Bullock investigate his background and discover that he was a high school biology teacher whose wife died in a fire accident that he was too scared to rescue her from. Believing that fear is a human flaw, he harvested adrenal glands in order to use them to create a fear serum that makes people see their greatest fears, hoping that it will help them face and overcome them. Thomas coincidentally goes to the school where Rachel Dawes is and the connection between them is explained since Rachel's mother was once a maid working for him. Thomas then decides to go after Crane and his son in order to protect Rachel since he fears that they would kill her after learning Rachel is seeing the school psychologist. # '"What The Little Bird Told Him"-'Thomas meets with his old mentor Lady Shiva who seeks his help in going after the man who killed his sister who is working for gangster Chuckie Sol, a member of the Valestra Crime Family and trying to takeover Falcone's empire. Falcone discovers that Mooney is behind Liza's abduction, and is offered a deal. Falcone is to sign his crime family over to Mooney's gang in exchange for the opportunity for him and Liza to leave for Italy. Before Falcone goes through with the deal, Cobblepot informs him that Liza was always working for Mooney. Falcone confronts Mooney and Liza at the former's club, and strangles Liza to death. Victor Zsasz and several mercenaries working for Falcone then take both Mooney and Butch Gilzean prisoner, while the Don gives Cobblepot a chance to mock his former boss, as he has inherited her nightclub as well as what is left of her gang. # '"Mask of The Phantasm"-'In an unknown location, Fish Mooney is strapped to a stretcher where Falcone's top servant Bob will be in charge of torturing her. Thomas bursts in one a meeting between Chuckie Sol and Chuckie tries to flee until he is murdered by a mysterious cloaked figure which is why Councilman Arthur Reeves tells the media that Batman is responsible despite Detective Gordon's protests. Gilzean manages to free himself and severely beats Bob, then frees Fish Mooney. Thomas investigates the graveyard where gangster Buzz Bronski is murdered by the same cloaked figure and Andrea is there visiting her deceased mother. Andrea soon learns that Thomas is Batman. Fish leaves town with help from Harvey Bullock and he vows to get revenge on Cobblepot for ruining everything. # '"Truth Be Told"-'Alfred discovers evidence that Andrea's father Carl Beaumount had ties to Salvatore Valestra, Chuckie Sol, and Buzz Bronski before Falcone took over. Thomas visits Andrea as Batman to get more answers, but Andrea rebuffs him over the choices that he made while she was away. The Phantasm arrives to kill Valestra only to be attacked by Batman after realizing that Valestra is in protective custody. Reeves tries to catch Batman, he escapes with help from Andrea who tells him the truth about her father at Wayne Manor. Fish meanwhile gets captured by mercenaries and gets taken to an island where there is prison owned by Francis Dulmacher. # '"The Blind Fortune Teller"-'Barbara returns to Gotham to discover Ivy and Selina in her apartment. Elsewhere, Mooney plans to save herself and the other prisoners when they discover that they were kidnapped so that their organs can be harvested. Alfred and Andrea decide to take Thomas' mind off the Phantasm for a while which is why Andrea takes him to a show at Haly's Circus. Unfortunately, a snake dancer named Lila Viska is murdered which is why Gordon investigates as the Flying Graysons and the Lloyds are suspects. A psychic named Paul Cicero (Mark Margolis) approaches Gordon, claiming to have received a message from the dead dancer. James is skeptical and thinks the psychic is covering up for the killer. Gordon accuses the dancer's son Jerome (Cameron Monaghan) of committing the murder, and tells him that Cicero is his biological father. Jerome begins laughing and admits that he killed his mother for being a "nagging, drunken whore". When customers begin to steadily decrease at Oswald Cobblepot's newly obtained club, Zsasz gives Cobblepot a tortured and completely reformed Butch Gilzean, who he says is knowledgeable when it comes to maintaining clubs and has been "working on him" for days. The Phantasm returns and tries to kill Valestra only for Jerome to kill him while imprisoned. John Grayson and Mary Lloyd get engaged after the dispute between the two families are resolved. Mooney tells the lead captor at the prison named Thomas Schmidt (Elliot Villar) that she would like to meet with his boss. # '"The Angel of Death"-'After the Phantasm kills Arthur Reeves, this draws the attention of Thomas and the two engage in combat. Unfortunately, the Phantasm has experience and weaponry which makes Thomas bloodied, broken, and forced to flee before he is killed. Alfred is able to find Thomas and take him home. Thomas retrieves the gun that killed his family and decides to prepare against the Phantasm by going to Cobblepot for help, who agrees just as long as Thomas works with a thug named Joe Chill. Andrea decides to accept Thomas' proposal when Thomas proposes to her and surprises an orphanage with a gift. # '"The Inconvenient Lie"-'During an attempt to capture the Phantasm, a major battle happens and many members of the Falcone Crime Family are killed. Thomas decides to kill Joe Chill just to teach Falcone a lesson about flooding Gotham with crime and drugs. However, the Phantasm kills Chill and attacks Thomas once it is discovered that he is Batman. Thomas gains the upper hand and unmasks the Phantasm to be Andrea. Andrea reveals that her father is dead because of the criminals in Gotham and that she wanted to stop them. Thomas decides to let her go while ending his engagement with her out of anger for framing him. Gordon manages to clear the vigilante's name after presenting proof to Essen. # '"Everyone Has A Cobblepot"-'''Gordon learns from Bullock that Commissioner Loeb has information on police officers who committed mob murders which Loeb uses to control them; in Bullock's case, Loeb forced him to falsely provide illegitimate evidence against a drug dealer named Jefferson Skeevers after Batman catches him in the act. Gordon then decides to get the evidence stash with help from Thomas, Bullock, and Dent. Meanwhile, Fish Mooney finally meets the Dollmaker (Colm Feore), who provides her with a new sky-blue irised eye and allows her to prove herself in order to become his right hand woman. Later, Fish discovers much to her dismay that the prison facility is situated on an isolated island. '''